Events/Festival of Unity
}} The Festival of Unity is an annual traditional celebration of unity among all races and nations, held in the fae realm of Almaria. It was brought into life by Ana and Grimm, to counter the prejudice against inter species romances, as well as Amal offspring. It is therefore considered a festival of love. A great ball is held for the annual celebration. Characters attend these festivities as pairs, which can be romantic, platonic or just friends wanting to have some fun. Singles are welcome as well. Tradition calls for all pairs to be equipped with a matching flower following a theme, either attached to their clothing or worn as hair dress. Flowers can be symbolic or have a personal meaning to the characters' bond, they do not have to follow traditional meaning. No flowers are the same and differ by kind or color. The roleplay follows no story and is meant for strict fun! Players are free to explore the fae realm and make up places around the ball location. Intros 2019 = "How long has it been since the first halfblood saw the light of this world? 280 years to this day. Mother tells stories of how two species fell in love. She was an elf, he was a therian. And yet their unusual natures blossomed, intertwined like one soul, enjoying protection inside what they call The Garden of Everything. Unaware of their secrets in this breathtaking corner of the fae realm, none could cut the tie of fate the two had sown between each other. And as the first human joined their side and learned about a love so pure from all prejudice, they would promise oath to sharing their love with the world. 'Unity', they called it. And we celebrate it to this day, the birthday of a very special child. Today we call you Amal. As I browse the pages of forgotten history I await the arrival of children born from the promise made that day, a few fairies stacked on my shoulders. In the distance rustle the leaves of Love's Lost Tree, a crystal tree symbolizing the many lives lost before equality had been re-established. One day, those whose love blooms despite all odds may lay their eyes on this beauty of a garden once again. I close my book as I turn towards the mother of the fae, the Fairy Queen, as she tends to the trees which are decorated for the festivities. This year we want to hold it inside our realm, with everyone. As I still discover the secrets of this world, many fairies have carried out invitations. This year, we unite not only hearts with affection, but tribes from all parts of the nations, see another eye to eye." ''- Signed, a grateful successor'' “We celebrate the 280th Festival of Unity, an annual traditional celebration of unity among all species. It was brought into life to counter the prejudice against interspecies romance, as well as births of amal heritage, and is therefore considered a festival of love and acceptance. A great ball is held for the annual celebration. Unlike any other year of being held inside the capital, this year's celebrations are held inside the fae realm, in an area located close enough to catch a glimpse of what they call The Garden of Everything, a place rumored to open itself to those whose love withstands all odds. The fae prepared many exotic dishes from all nations, as well as their own cuisine, allowing all city citizens and tribes alike to enjoy themselves in a day of truce inside their home. All attendants bring out their fanciest wardrobe, this year allowing enchantment by the fae if desired. (adds a magical effect to outfit to look like straight from the realm itself). It is a night of celebration, peace, a hand full of fun and for those who are already enchanted by a certain someone, a memory of two you can hopefully grow to cherish. Your invitation will soon reach you." |-| 2018 ="In awe, you stand in front of the grand building that resembles a winter garden (greenhouse), vital vines and flowers gracing the window frames at the rounded top of the interior. It took a carriage to bring you out here, the location hidden at the outskirts of the city. This would be the only time of the year where the fairies of nature guarding this place would interrupt their spell to shield it from the gaze of intruders. As you look around further, you can spot a maze of beautiful gardens all around the structure, seemingly unaffected by the snow that keeps falling, the fauna residing under the thick layers breathing as if they were old friends with the chill. A long tunnel decorated with royal purple and white wisteria flowers stretches out before you. It makes you wonder what lays beyond, so much that the anticipation crawls through your whole body. As you wander through the passage, tiny, glimmering sylphs dance around you like fireflies, illuminating the tunnel and making the flowers glitter in an almost mythical way. If you happen to walk along with a partner, the sylphs will stop you on your path, gifting the two of you a matching sets of flowers to attach to your clothing or hairdo. The flowers will signify your bond, each unique and meaningful to your own pair. If traveling alone, the sylphs let you pass quietly. Beyond the wisteria tunnel there lays a sizeable set of doors, their frames made of golden swirls. Fair and beautiful servants of the fairy kingdom bow to you, forcing the magnificent doors open with their magic abilities. A voluminous ballroom stretches out in front of your gaze as you view in amazement. Up above, the vitreous ceiling mimics a star covered night sky, the illusion of gentle flower petals falling almost fooling you that the polished floor below would soon be covered by them, yet they are to never arrive. Wisterias are once more gracing every pillar and every railing, the canopy floating scatteredly below the sky illusion making you wonder where their vines are attached. Perhaps they too are an illusion. Traditional Unity Ball music is playing at a comfortable volume, the instruments on a side stage seemingly playing on their own. At the other side, a staggering buffet unfolds, a never ending supply of the finest foods, some you may have never laid eyes upon. In between the dancing and chattering crowd, you will spot sylph servants offering you a treat or glass of wine on a tray. To each side of the ballroom, safe for the direction you came from, glass doors will lead you outside onto broad balconies if desired, allowing couples some privacy. Each balcony offers staircases to the gardens surrounding the building; but behold, as the fairies will shoo you out of them if you are not back inside of the structure or on your way home by dawn. An unforgettable night awaits, you are certain." Category:All pages Category:Events